Various aspects of the present disclosure relate to antennae, and, more particularly, to apparatus for securing a DIN connector to an end cap to an antenna.
Currently, there exists many antenna types, shapes, and sizes. An end cap of an antenna may snap onto a radome to seal and protect the antenna from adverse environmental conditions. The end cap may have a plurality of Deutsches Institut für Normung (or “DIN”) connectors attached thereto, to electrically connect other components (e.g., dipoles) of the antenna with an external device such as a receiver or transmitter. Due to the wide variation of antennae and antenna configurations, brackets, end caps, and other hardware may need to be customized for each antenna configuration, at least for securing DIN connectors to the end cap for connection to other components. Design and implementation of this additional hardware may be burdensome and costly.
As such, it would be desirable to have an end cap capable of supporting numerous antenna configurations and securing DIN connectors without the use of additional hardware.